<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тебя давно уже здесь ждут by Jencroo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557928">Тебя давно уже здесь ждут</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo'>Jencroo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hell, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Страх? Отчаяние? Ужас перед смертью? Нисколько. Наоборот — здесь ей самое место.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тебя давно уже здесь ждут</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вспышка света, небольшая волна страха и оглушающий грохот..а затем немного удушающий запах в звенящей пустоте. Щелчок замка, писк сигнала, гулкий звук закрывшейся двери. Духота, запах дыма. Глаза начинают привыкать к новому тусклому жутковатому свету. В груди разрастается спокойная пустота.</p><p>— Заходи, золотце, не бойся.</p><p>Она не боялась, нет. Просто обычно не положено слишком уверенно входить в чужое пространство. Пока оно не стало своим.</p><p>Снова щелчок, тихое рычание, затем мелькнувшие в углу помещения глаза с расширенными кошачьими зрачками, шипение. Звук когтей по камню, удаляющиеся шаги. Поворот.</p><p>Сразу несколько голов повернулось, стоило сделать шаг внутрь. Сзади хмыкнули, клацнули зажигалкой, осторожно надавили на центр поясницы с намеком. Еще пара шагов к освещенному столу, стен и пределов комнаты видно не было, лишь плоскость стола, несколько стульев и кожаный диван рядом. Три стула были заняты.</p><p>Очерченные черным глаза с пронзительным взглядом, полным практически безразличного отвращения, медленно прошелся по новоприбывшей. И тут в голову вдарил звук. Жуткая какофония криков, стонов, визга...с примесью тяжелого рока. Или чего еще тяжелее. Казалось, все вокруг наполнилось этим, задавало атмосферу, задевало что-то в душе, сжимало органы. В тонких пальцах мелькнула сигарета, в черных глазах заплясал огонек.</p><p>Затем источник пламени переместился и озарил светлые пряди с еще более бездонными глазами под ними. Огонь охватил вторую сигарету, на этот раз самокрутку, погаснув на ее кончике тлеющим угольком. Перчатки из старой потертой кожи дымились еще пару секунд.</p><p>Сухие обветренные губы обхватили бумажный стержень, втянули дым, выпуская ядовитое облако через пару секунд, а затем демон протянул самокрутку третьему присутствующему. Серый дым коснулся темных губ, из-под нахмуренных бровей мелькнули необычного цвета глаза. Затем цвет медленно сменился, словно в жидкость влили краситель плавным движением. Взгляд был серьезный, недоверчивый, изучающий.</p><p>Шепот пробрался под черепную коробку, пощекотал сознание. Один из демонов перебрался плавным движением на диван, освобождая стул. Как только девушка обогнула его и присела, все тело будто сковала незримая цепь. Нет, даже не тело..душу. И затем Грета почувствовала нестерпимый жар.</p><p>Все замелькало перед глазами, взгляд затянуло дымкой, сквозь которую то и дело мелькали искривленные в усмешке губы. Вдруг ткань рубашки на плече воспламенилась, затем обжигающий жар охватил поясницу, перешел на живот, выше до груди. Паленый хлопок отдавал горечью. В горле застыл крик, однако постепенно чернеющее сердце начинало биться чаще.</p><p>В комнате появилось еще одно существо. Его присутствие обжигало сильнее любого огня. Его взгляд чувствовался каждой клеткой кожи. Его сила ощущалась каждым уголком сознания. Его власть топила и душила.<br/>
Сквозь тьму Грета высмотрела пару горящих глаз. Она знала, кто это. Чувствовала. И знала, что нужно делать.</p><p>Она взмолилась. И ей <em>отказали</em>.</p><p>Под одобрительный тихий смех чуть обгоревшей оголенной кожи на спине коснулись горячие ладони. Исследуя тело, они царапали и жгли до костей. В какой-то момент стул рассыпался, и девушка оказалась на каменном полу на коленях. Страх перемешивался с адреналином, огонь, казалось, был везде. Языков пламени видно не было, но они въедались в кожу, в мышцы, в само нутро. Будто сжигали заживо.</p><p>Она горела за свою прожитую жизнь. За каждый спущенный курок. За каждую светлую душу на небе раньше времени. За все выплаканные вдовами и сиротами по ее вине слезы. За собственные мысли и мировоззрение, за то, что даже сейчас улыбалась происходящему. Она чувствовала, что здесь было ее место. И она выпросит его.</p><p>Пусть даже придется пойти по кругу <em>миллионы</em> раз.</p><p>В помещении загремели новые шаги, а чуть влажные, пахнущие солью и морской водой ледяные пальцы сжали горло. В тусклом отсвете мелькнули рыбьи глаза и жуткие зубы. Во рту появился привкус песка и дикая жажда. Охваченное с нескольких сторон хрупкое тело забилось крупной дрожью. От цепкой хватки не то рук, не то зубов, следы даже не синели - чернели. Из горла вырвался крик, смягчаясь до не свойственного ситуации звука, и в отдаленной тени заискрилась довольная усмешка.</p><p>Грета взмолилась снова, голос тонул в хрипах и срывающихся вдохах. Непреклонные холодные ответы лишь раззадоривали, продолжая вакханалию. Изнутри все жгло, выбивало что-то человеческое, стирало последние грани. Девушка мотала головой, смотрела сквозь растрепанные выбившиеся пряди. И желание с удовольствием вперемешку наполняли радужку карих глаз.</p><p>
  <em>Ты с нами навечно, дорогая. Тебя давно уже здесь ждут.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>На уме есть еще одна часть, заключительная. Возможно, масштабнее всех предыдущих.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>